


The Act Of Letting Go

by AllThisAndHeaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone loves Naruto, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Naruto Centric, Naruto Deserves Better, Past Violence, Protective Namikaze-Uzumaki Family, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThisAndHeaven/pseuds/AllThisAndHeaven
Summary: Naruto tried to swallow the bitterness, but it was like trying to swallow back bile; The more you pushed it down, the worse the aftermath was. Crossposted to FF.NET under the name CourtneyKatty





	The Act Of Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story will include verbal and physical abuse, sexual content and characters that you may believe are OOC. I wanted to write Sakura and Sasuke as their worst selves, which I thought of them as during their Genin days. Sakura constantly hit and berated Naruto, which I know was for comedic effect but it still made me extremely uncomfortable with her and made me dislike her and I also dislike Kagome for this reason. Sasuke also constantly berated Naruto which also made me vastly uncomfortable with him as well. Please let me know if you think I am being too biased against them or why you think I'm being unfair. Naruto will also be OOC as he will be more quiet and introverted (though this makes sense due to the verbal and physical abuse.) He also won't be as attention seeking because in this story he has parents and siblings. He also won't be quite as quick to forgive and he will be more emotionally intelligent. Naruto will be bisexual and explore his sexuality with a few people. This also may end up as a polyamorous story with Naruto having different partners at the same time.

It had been this way since the three of them were children. Naruto had been in the third grade while the two of them were 4th. He had seen the two of them on the playground, the handsome dark-haired, sloe-eyed boy had been sitting next to a pretty girl with doe like green eyes with strawberry blonde hair and they both gave off an almost hostile aura. Naruto had been a lonely little boy lately what with because his best friend Gaara Sabaku moving from Konoha to Suna with his family. Gaara had promised to visit him but that didn't make the hurt in Naruto's tummy go away when they had to say goodbye. So Naruto decided to introduce himself to the two older children the way his mother and father had taught him. With his back straight and his chest puffed out he walked up to the two beautiful children.

"Hello, I'm Namikaze Naruto, pleased to meet you!," said Naruto in an enthusiastic tone.

The two children looked at him blankly before looking at each other and then the boy opened his mouth. Naruto was sure the boy and the girl were going to speak to him and then they would all become the best of friends. He would even let them meet Gama-Chan, his pet frog that he had gotten for his eighth birthday. However the boy was not opening his mouth to speak, and Naruto realized what was going on when something warm and wet hit him in the forehead. The little boy had spat in his face.

Naruto was a very naive and sensitive boy, who often gave people the benefit of the doubt, so he decided to try and speak to them again but the little girl's feet lashed out and kicked him hard in the chest sending him sprawling out onto the pavement. Naruto smacked his head on the ground and cried out, and Iruka-sensei who had been helping another child came running towards him.

"Naruto what happened?" Iruka asked while helping Naruto stand up and checking for injuries.

Naruto didn't even respond, as he was too busy watching the two children who had harmed him run away. He hadn't even learned their names.


End file.
